


SPOP Palentines 2021

by NoirAngel011



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon), She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Baby Glimbow, Baby Seamista, Crossover, Palentines 2021, idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 10,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirAngel011/pseuds/NoirAngel011
Summary: Following the Tumblr prompts for SPOP palentines every day!Here's the link to the official Tumblr account: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/spop-palentines
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Castaspella & Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), Catra & Entrapta & Scorpia (She-Ra), Catra & Mermista (She-Ra), Catra & Perfuma (She-Ra), Catra & Swift Wind | Spirit, Lonnie & Mermista (She-Ra), Mermista & Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Mermista (She-Ra) & Orginal Child Charater(s), Perfuma & Glimmer & Mermista (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Meetings and Beginnings (Mermista and Sea Hawk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Mermista met Sea Hawk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically the rules say friendship, but they never said anything about friendships that turn into romances ;). I’m counting it.

“Momma, come on! You’re pulling my hair!” Mermista cried.

“If you would just hold still it wouldn’t hurt, Misty.”

Mermista continued to whine while her mother crown braided her hair. Soon enough though she was clipping a golden seashell they had found on the beach together into her hair.

“There, all done. Now go put on your shoes,” Mermista smiled and nodded, racing out of the bathroom and to her room, pulling on her sneakers. She had finally figured out how t tie them all by herself after weeks of practice. The seven-year-old raced downstairs, managing to beat both her parents to the docks. She stood there patiently, watching the ocean roll by underneath her. It was a calm day and not many people were bustling about. 

“Hi, there!” A voice suddenly said in her ear. Mermista jumped, screaming. Instinctively, her hand when out and punched the offender before shoving them off the dock and into the shallow water.

She gasped as the figure splashed down into the water. She ran to the edge and kneeled down, searching the water for the person. She worried she was gonna have to perform an emergency rescue like the lifeguard in her swim class had when a boy popped up out of the water. He coughed out a few mouthfuls of the ocean before looked up at her. Much to her confusion, he was smiling.

“Do you punch everyone who greets you?” he asked. Mermista glared.

“Maybe you shouldn’t go around screaming in people’s ears.”

The boy laughed. “If I remember you were the one who screamed.”

“I did not! Princesses don’t scream,” Mermista huffed.

The boy’s eyes widened.

“Are you the princess?!” he asked. She nodded.

“Woah, that is so cool,” he said in awe.

“Who are you?” she asked, getting bored of referring to him as ‘the boy’ in her head.

“The names Sea Hawk!” Mermista raised an eyebrow.

“Stupid name, but okay.”

She almost expected him to make a jab about how she was literally named after her species, but he didn’t. He just smiled at her. She heard footsteps coming up behind her.

“What are you doing, Mermista?” Mermista’s eyes widened.

“Uh, nothing Momma!” She jumped up from where she had been kneeling on the dock. Queen Kalani leaned over the side to see Sea Hawk floating in the water.

“Princess Mermista! Did you push this boy into the water?!” She used her powers to lift him out of the ocean and dry him off, depositing the water back into its home.

“It was an accident! He scared me,” she defended, kicking her shoe on the ground. Kalani raised an eyebrow at her daughter.

“Alright, just don’t cause any more trouble while we wait for your father,” the Queen ordered. Mermista nodded and watched her mother climb onto the waiting boat that was meant to take them to Plumeria for some diplomacy trip.

“You off on an adventure?” Sea Hawk asked. Mermista snorted.

“Barely an adventure. The only good part is getting to see Perfuma. She already connected to her runestone!” Mermista said, almost excitedly. She hadn’t yet gotten to see the other princess’s powers that had come with her turning eight and connecting to the Heart Blossom.

“When will you get yours?”

Mermista huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. “Not until I’m nine. That’s a whole two years away!”

“I’m nine,” Sea Hawk said.

“And not a princess.”

Sea Hawk laughed.

“Fair enough. I’ll see you around, dearest.” He smiled and winked at her for some reason, then walked off to wherever he had come from. Mermista watched him go, already wondering when she would see him next.


	2. Childhood Friends (Glimmer and Bow)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bow gets and new toy and Glimmer almost immediately breaks it. Good thing best friends can't stay mad for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Featuring forgiving Bow, bratty Glimmer, and a very tired Angella

“Woah, it’s so pretty and shiny!” Glimmer gasped, running her hand over the precious gold.

“Careful! It’s brand new!” Bow yanked the bow and quiver away from the princess. Glimmer pouted.

“Well, are you gonna demonstrate? Or do I just have to look at it?” Her best friend had gotten a new toy for his birthday yesterday -even though he  _ insisted _ it wasn’t a toy- and she wasn’t to see it in action!

“Okay, okay, be patient.” Bow put on the quiver and held the bow delicately, just the way he had been taught by his uncle. His parents didn’t yet know about this new development, and he planned to keep it that way. The idea of fighting excited the now ten-year-old, while all it made his dads was sad. He carefully loaded with an arrow.

He aimed it at a nearby tree in the castle garden about thirty feet away.

Glimmer teleported onto a branch on the tree he was aiming for.

“Hey, get down, I don’t want to hit you!” He yelled.

“You won’t! Go for it!”

Bow steadied his grip and pulled the string back. He narrowed his eyes at the tree, like it was his worst enemy. After a minute, he finally let go.

The arrow stuck into the tree bark. Glimmer gasped and teleported back to him.

“Woah, that was so cool! I wanna try!” Glimmer reached out for the bow in his hands.

“No way!” he pulled it away from her. “You haven’t been trained.”

Glimmer looked sad for a moment before her face lit up.

“Then train me!”

Bow stared at her for a moment. He looked between her and the brand new bow.

“I’ll tell you what. Get Queen Angella to bring you out to my uncle’s place this weekend and I’ll have him teach you.”

Glimmer’s shoulders slumped. She stomped her foot.

“I wanna learn now!”

“I don’t want you to break this!”

“I won’t break it!” Glimmer made a move for the bow. She snatched it from his hands finally. For a moment, they both had a grasp on it, pulling on opposite ends of the little bump-outs that held the string in place. The last thing Glimmer expected was the fall backwards when the piece of metal bent and snapped the string. 

“Glimmer!” Bow screamed. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Glimmer jumped to her feet. She started to cry. “I didn’t mean to, I just wanted to learn what you love so much,” Glimmer sobbed, dropped the end of the bow she was holding. Bow held the piece in his arms tightly, watching her cry in front of him.

“Is it fixable?” Glimmer asked, looking up through tears.

“I don’t know.”

Glimmer glanced back at the castle behind them. She gasped, grabbing Bow’s hand. She suddenly teleported them, finally having the hang of teleporting two people. They appeared in the throne room where Angella was sitting on her throne.

“Mommy! Help us!” Glimmer wailed. Angella shot up from her seat and floated down to stand in front of Glimmer.

“What happened?” She asked, alarmed.

“I broke the bow!” Glimmer pointed at the golden bow. Bow held it out towards the Queen. Angella inspected it, studying the break.

“It just needs a new string and to have this piece bent back into place.” she tapped the twisted bit, humming. “Let me see what I can find.” Angella floated off, leaving the kids standing in the throne room, Glimmer sniffling and Bow with his arms crossed over his chest.

“I’m sorry,” Glimmer said again.

Bow sighed. “It’ll be okay when the bow is fixed.”

Glimmer nodded. “That’s fair.”

They waited for nearly fifteen minutes before Queen Angella came back into the room, the fixed bow in hand. She handed it back to Bow.

“I’m sorry it took so long, but it’s good as new now.” Bow smiled.

“Thank you, your majesty!” Bow bowed to the Queen.

“You’re welcome, child. Now, what do you two think about lunch?” 

The two nodded, bounding off to the kitchen with Angella hand in hand. As promised, everything was okay again.


	3. Mom Friends and Bad Influences (Perfuma, Mermista, and Glimmer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perfuma, Mermista, and Glimmer hang out at the beach. Shenanigans ensue.

“Let’s jump off that cliff into the ocean!” Mermista suggested, pointing up to the highest peak on the beach.

“Not all of us could survive that fall, Mermista!” Perfuma said kindly.

“Yeah, let’s do it!” Glimmer cheered.

The three princesses were lounging on the beach of Salineas while their parents did… whatever it was queens and kings do when they get together. 

Mermista and Glimmer began to race up the hill to the cliff.

“No, get back here! You’re gonna get hurt!” Perfuma watched them go realizing that neither girl was listening before running after them.

At thirteen, twelve, and almost eleven, getting the three princesses together was always slight chaos. Mermista liked to put dangerous ideas in Glimmer’s head and Glimmer had zero impulse control telling her not to do them. Perfuma just wanted to relax and not chase the younger girls up a huge hill, but here she was, doing exactly that.

They reached the top. It was a long way down. For a merperson like Mermista, it would be no problem, but for a tiny princess like Glimmer, it could be harmful.

“Do-” *huff* “- not take another step,” Perfuma gasped as she reached the top.

“What if I jumped, and then teleported right before I hit the water?!” Glimmer asked, looking at Mermista. Mermista nodded brightly.

“Do it!”

“Do not do it!” Perfuma countered.

“Of come on, don’t ruin all the fun,” Mermista rolled her eyes.

“I’m not ruining the fun, I’m making sure you don’t die.” Perfuma grabbed Glimmer’s hand, yanking her back from the edge of the cliff.

“Whatever,” Mermista rolled her eyes before dramatically falling backward off the edge, making sure to show off with a flip before she transformed her legs into a beautiful turquoise tail and entered the water.

“Come on, it’ll be okay, she just did it!” Glimmer protested.

“She’s a  _ mermaid _ . She can do that. You can’t. Come on,” Perfuma began dragging Glimmer down the path. Glimmer stomped her bare feet the whole way as if to make a statement.

“If I buy you ice cream will you stop that?” Perfuma asked, spotting an ice cream stand parked on the beach. Glimmer’s eyes sparkled.

“Yes!”

Perfuma and Glimmer were back in their beach chairs, eating their ice cream when Mermista returned.

“When did you get ice cream?!” she asked. Glimmer licked up a drop of strawberry dripping down her cone.

“While you were talking to seagulls and looking like an idiot,” she said. Mermista sputtered, blushing. Perfuma took a bite of the orange sorbet she had in a cup.

“Do you want ice cream too?” she asked. Mermista looked between Perfuma and the sand for a moment before nodding shyly. Perfuma smiled.

“Come on, it’s on me.”


	4. Relatives (Mermista and Sirena)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirena just wants to play with her big sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I like Mermista yet?

“What’cha reading?” Sirena asked, jumping onto the couch beside Mermista.

“Nothing that concerns you,” Mermista told the six-year-old. 

Sirena huffed.

Mermista had been an only child until she was nine when her mother and father had found a baby on the streets and decided to adopt her. Mermista had been excited at the time, but after her mom died less than a year later, she had become more or less cold towards the child. 

Sirena had a habit of bugging her when she had just settled down and wanted to be alone. Today, she was interrupting her reading of the news Mer-Mysteries book.

“When’s Sea Hawk coming back to Salineas?” Sirena asked, sitting on the couch so her back was on the seat, her legs were resting on the back cushion and her head was hanging over the edge upside down.

“Why would I know?” Mermista asked, trying to go back to her book, which was proving to be pretty difficult.

“Because he’s your boyfriend?” Although they weren’t biologically related, Sirena had surely inherited Mermista’s sass.

“He is not my boyfriend.”

Sirena snorted. “Yeah, alright. He’s your significant annoyance, I get it. When is he coming back?”

“Why do you want to know so badly?!” Mermista asked, rather harshly.

Sirena looked hurt for a moment. Finally, she spoke. “Because he plays with me. You just sulk and keep your head buried in those books you won’t even let me borrow.” Sirena crossed her arms over her chest and sat up. She sat next to Mermista, head down and staring at the carpet of the library. Mermista stared at her, eyes wide and mouth agape. Was that really how she was treating her?

She looked down at the book in her hands. Slowly, she placed her bookmark in it and closed the pages. She set it down on the table beside her. She bit her lip before screwing it and dragging her little sister into a hug.

“I’m sorry,” she said after a moment. Sirena hugged her back.

“It’s okay, I know you have better things to do,” she said sadly.

“No, I don’t. What do you want to play?” Sirena pulled back, looking up at Mermista with wide eyes.

“You wanna play with me?” She asked, awestruck.

“Of course I wanna play with you.” Mermista held her hand out and Sirena took it, jumping up and dragging Mermista out of the library, smiling and talking animatedly about the new dollhouse she had gotten for her birthday last month she was dying to play with Mermista with.

Mermista smiled as she laid eyes on the monstrously sized thing in the girl’s bedroom. Had it really been this long since they had played together?

Sirena sat down in front of it and Mermista did the same. Sirena handed her a black hair doll.

“You can be Luna.”

Together the two sisters played with the dolls. When Sirena got bored with that, they put a puzzle together, and then Mermista took Sirena swimming in their private pool. 

They were so busy they missed lunch, but that was okay. Mermista had forgotten just how much fun they could have together. Sirena, who wasn’t a merperson, had so much fun diving after her sister. Mermista was always faster than her with her tail, but she let her catch her just a few times. It was totally just because she was tired, and definitely not because she loved the sound of Sirena’s giggle when she managed to pin her in a corner of the pool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My idea is that when their dad retired, he took Sirena with him wherever he went and left Mermista the kingdom because she doesn’t have any powers.


	5. Free Day- Jokes and Pranks (Adora and Glimmer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora and Glimmer's prank war is vicious. Catra gets caught in the crossfire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With a small side of Catra and Mermista friendship!

Catra woke up one sunny Tuesday morning. Adora wasn’t beside her, which wasn’t unusual. Even after the war, Adora struggled to give up her schedule. She stretched, moving her giant space cat off her legs and getting up to get ready for the day.

Nothing was strange until she had left her room and was walking to breakfast. She promptly tripped out of nowhere, rolling forward and barely managing to land in a crouching position. 

“What the hell?!” Catra asked, looking around. She turned and spotted the cause of her fall.

A clear, almost invisible string had been hung up across the corridor, right outside of… Glimmer’s bedroom?

Melog suddenly came sprinting out of their bedroom, meowing like they had their head cut off.

“Woah, slow down!” Catra said, grabbing the alien cat. Melog jumped and squirmed around in her arms, struggling to get free. “What’s wrong?” Catra asked, inspecting the cat. She sat down on the floor fully.

_ Paws… STICKY!!!  _ Melog screamed. Catra’s face scrunched up and she lifted one of their paws. Sure enough, the bottom of their paw was covered in… was that honey?

“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.” Catra carried Melog into a nearby bathroom and struggled to hold the ct down while rinsing off their paws.

“Do you want to fight me about the water or continue to have sticky paws?! I don’t like it either!” Catra dunked her cat into the sink full of water, starting to scrub their front two paws that had been affected.

Once they were all clean and Catra had changed into new, dry clothes after being assaulted by Melog’s splashing, she carefully stipped over the wire in the hallway and made her way to breakfast.

At the breakfast table, Adora and Glimmer were looking at each other intently. 

“What’s going on between them?” she asked Mermista, taking a seat next to her instead of Adora this morning.

“Prank war. Happens every summer,” Mermista said.

“Oh, that explains the honey. And the tripwire.”

“Oh, you got caught in the crossfire?” Mermista asked. Catra nodded. Melog meowed.

“Them too.”

“I was the victim of black hair dye in a shampoo bottle once. It was meant for Adora but some maid put it in my room.” Catra laughed.

“You’d look good with black hair.”

“Maybe if it hadn’t been so spotty. I spent a whole month getting it all out.” Catra took a bite of her food.

Breakfast continued without incident. It wasn’t until after that day’s meeting that Catra got to see the actual pranks as intended in action.

Above the door outside the war room was a purple bucket of water. Adora made the mistake of being the first one out, rushing to set up her next prank.

“AHH!” she screamed as water was fell all over her. Glimmer began to laugh.

Adora smiled at Glimmer. “Well played.” She wiped the water from her eyes. She looked down at her hands and found they were now covered in pink sparkles. “Oh you are going down,” she now glared at Glimmer and slunk away to change.

“I guess I’ll go get a mop,” Bow said, moving to walk through the water that flooded the hall now.

“Okay, just like, take my job,” Mermista rolled her eyes as she used her powers to move the water back into the bucket. In a second, the hallway was dry.

Adora got her revenge later that day in the form of headphone settings.

Glimmer sat down at her desk to work, putting on her favorite pair of headphones. She turned on some background music and found that the sound was only coming in through one ear and was quite quiet. She turned up the sound and it barely got louder. Her face contorted as she took them off. She hit them against her hand, putting them back one.

Eventually, she got fed up and stood up, taking them downstairs to Entrapta’s little lab in Bright Moon’s castle.

“What’s wrong with them?” she asked, thrusting the pink headphones into Entrapta’s hands. Entrapta spent a minute studying them. She plugged them into her tracker pad to test.

“Nothing. They work just fine.” She handed them back to Glimmer. Glimmer huffed teleported back to her office. She plugged them back in and tried to play her music, just to have them not work. She groaned and grabbed both the headphones and tracker pad this time, going back to the lab.

“They aren’t working!” she cried. Entrapta hummed, taking the tracker pad and headphones.

“Oh, I see,” Entrapta said, testing the headphones on Glimmer’s tracker pad this time. She tapped a few buttons and retested the headset before handing both devices back to Glimmer. “Adora messed around with your audio settings. It should work now!” Glimmer tried them out for herself before leaving the lab. They once again played music at normal volume.

The queen teleported back to her office, finally going to get some work done. When she sat down in her chair, she heard a loud farting noise accompanied by a squish. She jumped up, finding a pink whoopie cushion in her chair. She smirked.

“Real mature.”


	6. Enemies and Rivals (Catra and Swift Wind)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra can't stand Swift Wind

“Move it, horse breath,” Catra said, shoving past the oversized stallion.

“You say it like it’s an insult,” the magical steed responded.

They stood in the castle gardens. Catra was walking the grounds, trying to blow off some steam. Mermista really liked to annoy her, mostly by leaving strategically placed puddles of water in her path or by straight-up splashing her when she wasn’t looking. The fur on Catra’s arm was damp at the moment.

She understood it, but it was still annoying. She was lucky Mermista wasn’t doing worse. She did destroy her kingdom after all. It had been three months since the war and with the rebuilding of Sallineas well underway, Mermista and Catra had upgraded from enemies to mere rivals.

This horse though, Catra would like to punch.

“Don’t you have somewhere else to be? Complaining about not having a chair again?”

Swift Wind shook his head. “No, they finally gave me a chair!” He seemed excited about this. Catra rolled her eyes.

“Oh of course they did. The horse gets a chair before I do.” Catra hadn’t wanted a chair and declined their offer, but the point still stood.

“Hey, I’m more than a horse! I’m She-Ra’s noble steed, defender of Etheria, and eater of apples!” Swift Wind flapped his wings.

“Don’t forget annoying as hell.” Catra snorted. Swift Wind looked hurt. He glared at her.

“You talk a big game for a tiny cat girl within stomping range.” This was in fact true. Catra was small compared to Swift Wind, who could easily take her out with one shove.

“Hey, Swifty! Oh hey, Catra!” Adora suddenly came running up, grinning like an idiot.

“Hey Adora,” Catra said.

“Oh, hey!” Swift Wind spun his head around and nuzzled her face. Catra glared at them.

“I was thinking we could go for a ride? There’s this really pretty waterfall I was talking to Perfuma about nearby!”

“That sounds fun!” Swift Wind said. Adora turned to Catra.

“Wanna come?”

Catra rolled her eyes.

“No, I don’t want to go riding on your dumb horse.”

Adora frowned. “Okay. C’mon Swifty.” She led the horse away with a hand on his neck, talking about some apple that apparently only grew on trees in Plumeria.

Catra watched them go, glaring daggers at the horse’s flank. 

Melog appeared next to her.

_ Somebody’s jealous. _

“I am not jealous of a horse.”

_ Who are you to tell me what you are or are not? I know you better than you know yourself, Kitten. _

“I swear to the stars if you call me Kitten one more time.”

_ Your threats are empty, Kitten. _

Catra stomped her foot on the ground. She looked back towards Swift Wind and Adora’s retreating form.

She hated that dumb horse. 


	7. Chaotic Dynamics (Sea Hawk and Adora)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora and Sea Hawk unintentionally wreck a fair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Himbo and Bimbo solidarity!

Elberon was holding its yearly fair on a sunny weekend seven months after the war’s end.

Adora and Sea Hawk raced in through the gates, both rushing towards one specific booth.

“I’m gonna get there first!” Adora said, pushing Sea Hawk out of her way.

“Are you now?!” Sea Hawk pulled ahead of her. Adora’s eyes glowed and she rushed ahead of him, reaching the booth a few seconds before he did. “That’s cheating! You can’t use She-Ra!” He huffed.

“Nobody ever said that.” Adora winked at him.

Adora handed some cash to the attended and was handed five balls in return.

“Watch me get it on the first go,” she said, pointing towards the farthest away hole. The game was one of those meant to test hand-eye coordination. Each hole was worth a different amount of points and the largest prize was an oversized cat plush. “I’m gonna win it for Catra,” she said.

She narrowed her eyes at the glowing purple cut-out. She clutched the foam ball in one hand and after a moment threw it at the target. She watched it hit the rim of the hole and bounce off and to the ground.

Sea Hawk laughed.

“You were saying?”

“Oh shut up, as if you could do better.”

“I could!”

“Then let’s see it.”

Sea Hawk pulled out his wallet while Adora went back to focusing on the game. Two balls later he had returned and she had missed every shot.

“Having trouble there?” Sea Hawk asked cockily.

“You try then!” she stepped aside to let him have a turn, two balls still in her hands.

Sea Hawk made a shot towards one of the closer cut-outs and made 50 points.

“That’s cheating!” Adora protested.

“Nobody ever said that.” Sea Hawk shot her a signature smile. Adora huffed.

Half an hour later Adora had managed to rack up 720 points. The giant cat cost 1500. Sea Hawk was after a small seal plush that only cost 1000 points and he almost had 800.

“It’s not fair, yours cost less!” 

“Okay then, first to 1250 wins.”

Adora studied his face, then smiled.

“Deal.”

Adora tossed a ball towards the highest point value again. She watched it precariously roll around the rin. Her eyes went wide. After four agonizingly long seconds, it fell in.

“YES!!” she squealed, jumping up and down.

“Did you do it?!” Sea Hawk asked.

“YES!”

500 points were added to Adora’s score.

“30 more points and I win!” Adora bragged.

Sea Hawk lined up his shot, aiming for a 200 point hole. He squinted, making sure everything was perfect. After a moment, he tossed the ball and it went straight into the cut-out.

“Nothing but net,” he said coolly.

The attendant handed him the oversized seal. He hugged it to his chest.

“Why the seal?” Adora asked. She aimed for a nearby 100 point hole and totally missed. Sea Hawk chuckled. “Hey, I was distracted!” she claimed.

“Mermista loves seals. They’re her favorite,” he told Adora.

“I thought she liked dolphins.”

“Nope, she thinks seals are totally adorable!”

“Hmmph,” Adora muttered. She rolled the last ball she was holding in her hand around. She had already spent too much money on this game, she was going to win it. She carefully lined up her hand with the highest point hole.

She stood there as the minutes ticked by, waiting until the perfect moment.

One minute she was watching the ball fly through the air and the next the sheet of wood that had all the holes on it had completely fallen over. She gasped.

“Did I do that?!” she asked.

“Uh, I believe so,” Sea Hawk responded.

The attendant stared at Adora, then the sheet of fallen wood. Adora chuckled nervously before she jumped after the cat tied to the side of the booth. She grabbed it and tugged it free before racing off, Sea Hawk in tow.

They ran up to Mermista and Catra panting. People were screaming at them.

“What did you two do?!” Mermista exclaimed.

“Why is there a fire?!” Catra exclaimed, pointing at the flames that were on the street.

“Sea Hawk?!” Mermista scolded.

“Uh, seal?” Sea Hawk held the plush out to the princess. She looked between the stuffed animal, Sea Hawk, the fire, an out-of-breath Adora, Catra, and finally the very angry locals.

She snatched the grey seal from his hands.

“We should get out of here,” she said.

“Agreed.”


	8. Therapists and Friendly Ears (Perfuma and Catra)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra goes in for a therapy session with Perfuma

“Hey Catra, how are you today?”

Catra shut the door behind her, smiling at Perfuma sweetly.

“Okay,” she responded quietly. She made her way over to the rug Perfuma was sat on. She sat across from her, legs crossed and fingers drumming on her knees.

“Is there something on your mind?” Perfuma asked. Catra shrugged.

“I mean, yeah. There always is.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Perfuma moved slightly to pour tea into the cup that sat in front of Catra on the small table between them.

“Where do I even start? Um, well, Mermista stopped purposely pushing me when she walks past me.” Three weeks after the war and the water princess was no longer outwardly hostile towards Catra.

“That’s good. How are you and Adora?” Perfuma took a sip of her tea.

“We’re good. Last night we just curled up and read books together and it was really nice.” Catra blushed at her own words.

“I’m glad you two are able to just relax. Today I wanted to talk about something specific though.”

Catra picked up her teacup, idly sniffing it before taking a drink. “What’s that?”

“I noticed you’ve developed some slightly unhealthy coping mechanisms as of late.”

Catra hummed. “Like what?” she asked, despite already knowing what Perfuma was talking about.

“The way you dig your claws into your palm, for starters. Why do you do that Catra?”

Catra tensed. She looked down at her hand, where red and pink marks covered her palm.

“Uh, well, I-I,” Catra stuttered over her words. Perfuma gave her a reassuring smile.

“Take your time. Take a deep breath.” Catra obeyed, breathing in and out slowly like Perfuma had taught her.

“I feel like I need to hurt myself to get proper punishment for all the people I hurt.” Her words rushed out so fast Perfuma could barely catch all of what she said. Catra clenched her eyes shut. After a second, she felt a gentle hand rest on her knee from under the table.

“It’s okay, Catra. You’re okay. Recognizing why you do something is the first step in fixing it.” Perfuma pulled her hand away. Catra reached for her tea again just to have something to do with her hands.

“How do I fix it?” she asked.

“Well, if you need to stick your claws into something, try this.” Perfuma reached to her left and pulled out a small blue foam ball. She handed it to Catra. It easily fit in her palm. She squeezed it. “You can tear that up however you like when you're stressed, or just squeeze it. You can even bat it around to distract yourself if you need to. It’ll save your hand from getting cut up. Just carry it with you when you go places.”

Catra lightly raked her nails across the surface. A small smile graced her face. 

“Thank you,” she said. Perfuma smiled.

“Anytime.”


	9. Unlikely Buddies (Mermista and Lonnie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lonnie and Mermista bond over the Rebellion’s lack of collective smarts.

“What’cha doing?” Lonnie asked, tossing herself down onto the floor next to where Mermista was reading.

“Trying to read in peace and quiet,” Mermista growled. She flipped the page in her book with more force than she normally would.

“What’s the book about?”

Mermista was sitting up against the wall on a yellow pillow. Her legs were crossed and her book was in her lip. Lonnie moved over so she was sitting beside her and could look over her shoulder at the pages.

“It’s a murder mystery.”

Lonnie seemed surprised. “Really? I didn’t peg you as that type of girl.”

“What does that even mean?” Mermista asked.

“You just seem like you would prefer, like, boring history books or something.” Mermista looked up from her book and eyed Lonnie without turning her head.

“Well, I don’t. Stop reading over my shoulder,” she commanded.

“I’m not,” Lonnie said.

“Do you even know how to read?” Mermista asked. Lonnie coughed.

“Of course I do! What do you think the Horde taught us?”

Mermista thought about it for a moment. 

“To kill each other. Survival of the fittest.”

Lonnie laughed. “We were taught to kill you.” She reached over and tapped Mermista’s nose.

“Are you just here to annoy me?” Mermista asked, turning the page again despite not having processed any of the information she had just read.

“No, actually. Kyle and Rogelio were being boring and you seem like the only person here who’s not a total dumbass.” Mermista snickered. “Seriously, the Rebellion has like, seven brain cells.”

Mermista actually laughed at that. “Most of them are Netossa’s.”

Lonnie didn’t say anything for a minute. “Which one is that?” she finally asked.

“The fun lesbian.”

Lonnie thought for a moment more before nodding. “I’m just going to pretend like I know what that means.”

Mermista closed her book and turned towards Lonnie.

“Ya know the two useless lesbians? Not Catra and Adora, but the other two?”

“I thought that was Scorpia and Perfuma.”

Mermista shook her head. “No, not those two. The  _ other  _ useless lesbians,” she said, stressing the word ‘other’.

Lonnie said nothing.

“The ones that serve only vegetables at game night?”

“I never go to those.”

Mermista frowned. “Yeah, me neither. Um, the useless married lesbians is literally the only way I can describe them.”

“Oh, those two! The ones definitely too old to be hanging out with us.” Mermista laughed.

“Netossa is the shorter one. She holds most of the brain cells of the Rebellion.”

Lonnie nodded then smirked. “Don’t shortchange yourself, Mermista. I think you have like, 2 out of the 7 brain cells.”

Mermista smiled and blushed slightly. 

“I’ll tell you who doesn’t have any. Adora, Bow, and Glimmer.”

Lonnie nodded.

“Definitely. They all get to share a single brain cell.”

“Catra said it’s my turn to have the brain cell!” Mermista squealed, pitching her voice up to mock Glimmer’s.

Mermista and Lonnie smiled at each other before breaking down into fits of laughter.

“You know, you aren’t half bad,” Lonnie said as she calmed down. “For a princess,” she added.

Mermista smirked. “You aren’t awful either.”


	10. Trios (Catra, Entrapta, and Scorpia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entrapta and Scorpia try to get Catra to have some fun.

“What is this?!” Catra asked, storming into the room that was  _ meant  _ to be holding Entrapta prisoner. Entrapta and Scorpia were sitting around a table, cups in front of them and a plate in the middle of the table.

“A tea party!” Entrapta exclaimed.

“We didn’t have any tea, but we have water. Look, Entrapta cut ration bars into tiny cookies!” Scorpia pushed the plate closer to Catra. Catra stomped up to the table. Sure enough, it was covered in tiny brown and grey discs of rations. 

Catra glared at them.

“This is not what I meant when I said ‘think like a princess’,” she deadpanned.

“We already think like princesses. We’re both princesses, are we not?” Entrapta took a drink from her tiny mug.

“Sit Catra! Have some fun every once in a while!” Scorpia gestured to the empty chair at the table. Catra didn’t move, standing there with her arms crossed.

“I’m not having a tea party with you.”

“Please?” Scorpia begged, giving Catra puppy dog eyes. Catra raised an eyebrow.

“Scorpia, I’m a cat. That’s not going to work.”

Scorpia grabbed the cup that had been set out for Catra and thrust it towards her.

“You’ll like it!”

“It’s water,” Catra said, face stoic. 

“Not if you pretend it’s not!” Entrapta said.

“We don’t have time for pretending! We attack Bright Moon next week!”

“Come on, Catra.” Scorpia and Entrapta looked at her expectantly. 

“Stop goofing off and go run the reports I asked you to!” Catra pointed at the doorway behind her. Entrapta and Scorpia exchanged a look before getting up and walking off sadly. Catra took a deep breath.

Her eyes filtered to the cup on the table. She groaned and picked it up after a minute. It was brown instead of clear for some reason. She sniffed it. It didn’t smell like water.

Cautiously, she took a drink. A sweet taste covered her tongue and she almost jumped backwards away from the drink.

“Where the hell did they get this?” Catra asked the empty room.

Catra looked over her shoulder to make sure she was still alone.

She took another drink.


	11. Fractured Friendships (Adora and Glimmer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora struggles in the aftermath of her fight with Glimmer a la season 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so hear me out with this one. I wanted to focus on how Adora felt in the aftermath of Glimmer getting mad at her in season 4, but also wanted to show how Adora was feeling about Catra at the time. So this is kinda representing two different relationships, Catra and Adora and Glimmer and Adora.

Adora raced to her room trying to hold back tears.

_ Well, maybe your best isn’t good enough!! _

_ If it was my mother would still be here! _

The words rang out in Adora’s head, taunting her. They hurt so much coming from her best friend. 

Adora slammed the door to her bedroom and crashed down onto her bed. She grabbed her pillow and buried her face into it.

She was trying so hard. She didn’t want anyone to get hurt. She just wanted to save everyone and end the war. That was her purpose as She-Ra, wasn’t it? Maybe she wasn’t doing a good enough job. Maybe Glimmer was right. 

Adora sobbed into her pillow. She hated this. She wanted to go back to simpler days, when it was just her and Catra in the Fright Zone, running around and having fun. Now, she realized that her childhood was super messed up, but at the moment she would do anything to go back. 

No She-Ra, no Princess Alliance, no Best Friend Squad. Just Adora and Catra, taking over the Horde together like they always dreamed.

Adora looked up and was immediately met with the framed picture on her dresser. It was of her, Glimmer, and Bow after the Battle of Bright Moon. They all looked exhausted but they were smiling. Adora threw her pillow aside and walked up to it. She picked up the frame and watched through clouded vision as tears fell down to the glass. 

She clutched the sides of the frame with all her strength. In a fit of rage, she threw it down to the ground and watched as the glass shattered all over the carpet. There might have been some She-Ra in that throw, she noted as she stared at the wreckage.

Adora reached down and picked up the picture, nicking her hand on the cut glass in the process. Droplets of blood rushed down her finger but she didn’t care. She was on a mission.

She found a thick black marker in a nearby drawer and uncapped it with her teeth. She began to furiously scribble Glimmer out of the photo. Her tears still fell and stained the paper she held in her hand. She didn’t care.

Once Glimmer was completely blacked out, she threw the marker aside and began to rip up the photo. Catra would have used her claws for this, but Adora just had to rip it the old-fashioned.

She had once tried to grow her nails out to be like Catra’s claws, but eventually, her nervous habits made her bite them all off. They hadn’t worked very well anyway. 

She did a lot of things because of Catra. She still slept with her knees tucked up to her chest because of the days Catra would sleep curled up at her feet. She broke granola and cereal bars into smaller pieces to eat them like Catra always did with ration bars. She made sure to check the corner of her room for mice before she went to bed because Catra hated them.

_ Why do you do that?  _

_ Catra hates mice, I like to make sure there are none before bed. _

_ Catra’s not even here. Get over her. _

A conversation Adora had with Glimmer last year suddenly resurfaced in her head.

Adora bit her lip as more tears fell down her face. She let out a strangled scream and fell down onto her knees on the floor, surrounded by shattered glass, a broken frame, and a torn-up picture.

If it had been her, Angella would still be here. If it had been her, Glimmer wouldn’t hate her. If it had been her, she wouldn’t have to still be worrying about Catra day in and day out.

Adora cried herself to sleep, wishing things could go back to how they used to be.


	12. Free Day- Bad Days (Catra and Adora)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora searches for Catra when she doesn't come to bed one night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I stole this from January 19th, shut up

January 19th was just one of the many mornings when Catra didn’t make it to her bunk the night before. Adora woke up earlier than most of the other cadets in the barracks, but Catra was nowhere to be found.

Adora slipped out of bed and began to walk to the locker room, looking for any signs of her best friend as she did. The catgirl was nowhere to be found. They had training today, and it was an important one. It was another simulation, of which they had done a million throughout their years training in the horde, but this was the first time they were going to be fighting the new bots the army was using.

Adora looked around outside the locker room entrance. Her eyes searched everywhere for even the smallest sign of Catra. 

Adora bit her lip and headed into the green locker room to get ready for the day. Catra would show up eventually, she always did.

When their squadron made it to the starting posts for the simulation Catra wasn’t there.

“Has anyone seen Catra?” she whispered to her teammates. Everybody shook their heads. 

They headed into the battle. Adora kept her eyes peeled for not only princess holograms but also the glowing eyes of her best friend. By the time they were done she still hadn’t appeared. 

Even by the time lunch started Adora still hadn’t spotted Catra anywhere. She huffed as she put away her training gear into her locker and slid on her favorite red jacket. Adora put on her determined face and started a run around the Fright Zone. It would be good exercise and a perfect way to search for Catra.

She ran through the junkyard. This was a prime hideout for Catra, but the only question was where she could possibly be in the huge yard. It was covered in structures and trash perfectly for a very flexible magicat to hide in.

 _‘Well, only one way to find her. Leave no stone unturned,’_ Adora thought.

Adora started at the perimeter and worked her way into the junkyard. She didn’t know why Catra was hiding, but she needed to find her. She looked out for Catra, she promised that she would. She had to find her. 

Adora was standing on top of a bix of metal when the sheet below her shifted and she fell down into the structure with a yelp. She had been taught to fall safely though and landed on her side to cause minimal damage. She groaned at the feeling of impact but didn’t hear and any snap or feel any shooting pain, so she figured she was okay. She had only fallen about 15 feet, and that was nothing to Adora. She’d jumped off the top of the training complex once on a dare.

Adora perked up when she heard a sniffle. Adora’s eyebrows scrunched together as she searched for the source of the sound.

“Catra?” she called out, hoping she had stumbled into Catra’s hiding spot. It was dark and she searched for those glowing heterochromatic eyes she had come to know so well.

“Go away, ‘Dora,” a voice slurred from the corner. Adora smiled for a second in victory before her face fell again. She crawled over to the source of the voice. She patted around in the dark for a few moments before her hand landed on something furry.

“Catra?” she asked even though she already knew who was laying in front of her.

“I said go away.”

Adora felt Catra’s tail land on her hand so she didn’t move it away.

“Are you okay? What’s wrong? You missed training and lunch.”

“I’m fine.” Catra opened her eyes and lightly illuminated the area. There was a hole in the metal wall behind them and Adora squinted to see Catra’s face. She could make out some sort of discoloration on Catra’s face.

“Catra, come on. Let’s go outside. You need sun.” There wasn’t much sunlight in the Fright Zone, but there was enough light that Adora would be able to see what was wrong. When Catra didn’t move, Adora resorted to scooping her up into her arms. She then kicked down the metal sheet to her left and climbed out the open wall.

Catra’s claws attached to the shoulders of Adora’s jacket, cutting two matching slits into them. Adora gasped quietly.

Now in the light, Adora could see a nasty bruise on Catra’s cheek and a cut on her forehead.

“Catra?! What happened?” Adora set Catra down on her feet. The girl’s knees wobbled and Adora grabbed her shoulders to hold her upright.

Catra sighed.

“Remember how I got fourth in training yesterday?” Adora nodded. Catra had only taken out Kyle before Lonnie struck her out. “Well, Shadow Weaver wasn’t happy. I’m lucky she didn’t do worse…” Catra mumbled the last part. Adora gasped.

“Oh, Catra.” Adora pulled Catra into a hug. Catra stayed there for a moment before she pulled away.

“It’s okay though.” She gave Adora a watery smile.

“If it’s okay why were you hiding?” Adora grabbed Catra’s hand. Catra’s eyes fell to the dirt they were standing on. Adora slowly put two and two together. “Were you embarrassed?” she asked, voice barely above a whisper. Catra’s ears flattened against her head and after a second, she nodded. “Oh, Catra. It’s okay, you don’t have to hide from me! You’re lucky you didn’t get infected, dummy…” Adora ran her thumb over the scabbed cut on Catra’s forehead. Catra weakly smiled.

“You’re the dummy, Adora.” Catra smirked at the blonde. Adora scoffed.

“Oh yeah? Well, I have a stash of ration bars in the locker room. Race you to the barracks!” Adora took off as fast as she could. She heard Catra call out behind her:

“Not fair! You got a head start!”

That night Adora studied herself in the mirror. The cuts in her jacket looked tacky, but Adora smiled. Catra had put them there, and anything Catra did made Adora happy. Adora laid off her jack and hugged it close to her chest. She promised then and there to never get rid of it.

She quietly hung it up in her locker and snuck back to the barracks. She smiled as she climbed under her blanket, Catra already curled up at the foot of her bed.


	13. Mentors and Students (Double Trouble and Finn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double Trouble babysits Finn and Mara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of my first ever SPOP story that just made it to post. A little loose of an interpretation, but whatever.

**Excerpt:**

“Hello, darlings,” Double Trouble began. Finn looked them up and down.

“Our moms let you come back?” they asked, almost bewildered.

“Yep,” Double Trouble said, popping the p.

“You flooded the bathroom!” Mara giggled.

“You let us eat goldfish and gummy candy for dinner!” Finn laughed.

“You locked Melog outside!” Mara cried.

“And did anyone ever find out about it?” Double Trouble retorted.

“Momma did when she got home,” Mara said, an incredibly smug look on her face. DT groaned.

“Ugh, why does everyone have to have a sacred magical connection to their pets?”

Finn and Mara laughed before sharing a look.

“Can we get takeout for dinner?!” they both asked in unison. Double Trouble reached into their pocket and pulled out a blue and red card. Catra’s debit card.

“You bet.” The children cheered at that.

Finn and Mara had been raised on elegant dishes Queen Glimmer just couldn’t seem to stop sending to Adora and Catra’s cottage each night. Nights they had a babysitter were some of their favorites because they got to eat foods their parents would never let them have regularly. Takeout was among them.

“So children, what’s on the agenda for tonight?” they asked. Finn’s eyes lit up.

Read the rest here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350773


	14. Sidekicks and Supportive Buddies (Mermista and Double Trouble)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double Trouble enlists Mermista to help them pull a prank and to help her loosen up some.

“We’re gonna get in so much trouble.”

“Isn’t that the point?”

Mermista and Double Trouble crouched behind a half wall in the Bright Moon gardens. 

“You’re a criminal! This could go terribly,” Mermista whisper-shouted. 

“And you’re a princess. We’ll be fine.”

Mermista looked at Double Trouble out of the corner of her eye.

“Do you constantly live on the edge?”

“I prefer to call it ‘living life with reckless abandon’” Double Trouble moved their hand dramatically to punctuate their sentence.

“You’re an idiot,” Mermista said bluntly.

“And you still had mud on your face.”

“What?!” Mermista began to scrub at her cheek. Double Trouble laughed.

“Your chin,” they said. Mermista wiped at her face for a few moments. 

“Gone?” she asked them. They nodded.

“You’re a mess, princess.”

“Maybe if you hadn’t dragged me through the whispering woods at the crack of dawn I would be more put together,” Mermista huffed, crossing her arms.

Double Trouble looked back to their target.

“Any second now…”

Just as predicted, when Queen Glimmer stepped out into the castle gardens for her morning walk, she was promptly met with a face full of whipped cream Double Trouble had somehow rigged up to do that. Both laughed.

“How did you even do that?” Mermista asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

“A great magician never tells their secrets.” Double Trouble pressed a finger to their lips. Mermista rolled her eyes.

Meanwhile, Glimmer was fuming.

“What the hell?!” she squealed, jumping up and down. Mermista and Double Trouble laughed quietly to themselves.

“Why are we even doing this?” Mermista asked.

“Sometimes it’s fun to ruin other people’s days.”

Mermista raised an eyebrow. “And you dragged me into it, why?”

Double Trouble finally took their eyes off a very distressed Glimmer. “You need to let go sometimes. You spend all your days cramped up in that office stressing.”  
Mermista scoffed. “I do let go!”

“Yesterday you stabbed the wall with a pocket knife because a painting shifted slightly.”

Mermista blushed and looked away. “You saw that?”

“I see everything, darling.” Mermista rolled her eyes and cracked a smile at that.

“It was just sleep deprivation.”

“Caused by your insistence on having everything done before you take care of yourself. This is good for you.” Their eyes filtered back to Glimmer, who was scooping the whipped cream off her face and throwing it down to the ground in a mini-rage.

“And your solution was to drag me out of bed before Sea Hawk even woke up?”

“Details, details,” Double Trouble muttered. Mermista laughed, this time just a little too loud. Glimmer’s head snapped towards where they were hiding. She suddenly teleported behind them. She stared at them for a moment before taking a deep breath, face still painted in whipped cream.

“You know what? I don’t even want to know.”  
With that she teleported away, back into the castle, leaving Mermista and Double Trouble to break out into laughs.


	15. Post-Canon Potential (Mermista and Catra)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra tries to make amends with Mermista. Based on a comic I’m too lazy to find

“I get the feeling Mermista hates me.”

“Well, you did destroy her kingdom.” 

Catra’s face contorted. Adora looked over at her.

“Pissing off the water princess was probably a bad idea,” Catra said, looking warily over at Mermista, who was sitting in the gardens and reading a book.

“You should probably try to make it up to her. I don’t think fixing Salineas is justice for her. Probably something more personal would work though,” Adora suggested.

Catra looked over Mermista. “Personal huh?”

It was a calm day in Salinea when Catra approached the water princess. She was lounging on the beach, wearing a pair of sunglasses and sitting in the shade. Catra held a book in her hands. Without saying anything, she shoved it into Mermista’s face.

Mermista slowly lifted her sunglasses to look at what had just been thrown into her vision while she was trying to relax. 

“I noticed you like Mer-Mysteries,” Catra began. “This is just as clever, and the murders are gruesome.” Catra hoped that it was a good pitch.  _ Cat Capers  _ was an interesting series and Catra hoped Mermista would accept her recommendation as a peace offering.

Mermista took the book from her and studied the cover.

“Oh please. You think you can bribe me into forgiving your quest for world domination?” Mermista responded. Catra had, of course, expected this.

“Of course not, you’re too smart for that.” Her complement wasn’t untrue. Mermista was the only princess with any brain cells, Catra thought. “All I want is someone to discuss a good plot with.” Catra plopped down into the sand next to Mermista. “Nobody here seems to be able to appreciate a good plot.”

Mermista was quiet for a moment.

“Tell me about it,” she finally mumbled. Catra watched her crack the book open. “So like, how gruesome are the murders?” she finally asked. Catra smiled.

Turns out getting on Mermista’s good side wasn’t as hard as she thought.


	16. Uneasy Alliances (Castapella and Shadow Weaver

“For the record, I do not like you.”

Castaspella trudged through the woods, following after Shadow Weaver. The witch seemed to float gracefully above the ground. Casta meanwhile had sticks in her hair and a new tear at the bottom of her dress.

“You act as though I enjoy your company,” Shadow Weaver responded.

“Well, I don’t. I was just making it known.”

“You talk a big game for the worst sorceress in Mystacor.”

Casta scoffed. “You talk a big game for  _ a child abuser _ ,” she shot back.

“What’s past is past.”

“Um, I think not!” Casta ran to catch up to the older woman. “That’s not something that people just let go of. I don’t care if you think you’re on our side now, or if you think you can be good. Those children will never forgive you. I saw what you did to Adora in Mystacor.”

“That was years ago,” Shadow Weaver dismissed.

“Don’t even get me started on what you did to Catra.”

“Did you forget that Catra is our enemy, Castapella?”

Casta stomped her foot. “There is no ‘our’ here! She’s still a child you abused and manipulated relentlessly. The rest of the rebellion may not see it, but I know you hurt that girl.”

Shadow Weaver waved her hand. “She is not a child.”

“She’s Adora’s age. Not even 20 yet. She is a child as far as I see it.”

“Hush!” Shadow Weaver threw a hand over Casta’s mouth. Casta brought her hands up and pushed her arm off of her.

“I will not be silenced!”

“If you want to live you will,” Shadow Weaver whispered. She pointed to a group of Horde Prime clones that were patrolling a clearing up ahead. Castaspella shut her mouth.

“Okay, here’s what we’re going to do. Go on and show me how good of a sorceress you are,” Shadow Weaver said, voice low.

“I do not need to prove myself to you. You’re not about to use me as bait.”

“It’s not baiting. Someone has to go in and take them out.”

“Then why can’t it be you!” Casta argued.

“I’m old.”

“And that's a reason for me to do it how?” Casta asked.

“I’m more useful to the Rebellion than you.”

“That’s a completely different argument!”

Suddenly, a green beam of light shot over their heads. Shadow Weaver grabbed Casta and pushed her into the clearing.

Casta muttered a curse under her breath before she began to cast runes to take out the clones and bots. Shadow Weaver meanwhile hid in the trees away from the clones. Freaking witch, always doing the easy work.

Soon all the clones were dismembered and dead.

“You were saying?” Casta called.

“Not bad. Nowhere near Micah’s talents though,” Shadow Weaver said.

“You don’t get to talk about my brother.”

Casta glared at her and Shadow Weaver said nothing more. Casta crossed her arms over her chest and continued on her way, Shadow Weaver following.

She huffed. She could stand to never see the cloaked woman again.


	17. Crack [Friend]ships (Adora and Elena)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora and Elena have the same voice, but they can’t seem to hear it. Everyone else thinks it’s endlessly annoying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at Palentines! I might go back and do the prompts I missed. Takes place post She-Ra season five and in the middle of EoA season 1 somewhere (I haven’t seen anything past episode 8 of EoA, please don’t spoil)

“So yeah, now I have this bad boy. Not the same sword, but it's way cooler now that I don’t have to carry it.” Adora summoned her sword, spinning it around in her hands. Elena stared at it in awe.

“It’s so pretty,” she gushed.

The two princesses were walking through Bright Moon’s garden on a sunny morning. Elena was visiting for a diplomacy trip- her first outside of Avalor- and found Adora and her friends absolutely amazing. 

“I was just a little older than you when I found it you know. It was kind of crazy, being seventeen and suddenly questioning everything you’ve ever known.”

Elena pursed her lips. “Yeah,” she said after a moment. “I feel like everything’s so incredibly different now, and I can’t really fit in.” Adora had heard the story of the lost princess of Avalor a few times, but she thought they were just rumors and an old folk tale. The rest of the Princess Alliance passed the tale around at a sleepover once. She never thought she would meet that princess, but hearing the story from her side was so cool.

“I didn’t feel like I could fit in with the Rebellion at first either. It gets better though,” she assured Elena. 

Elena sighed and twirled a finger through her hair.

“So, tell me about your friends. I think you mentioned one in your story earlier?”

Elena’s eyes lit up. Just like Adora, she could talk about her friends and family for hours. 

“So, I met Mateo right after I was freed from the amulet. And we clicked right away. He’s a sorcerer, and now that he can practice magic freely he’s constantly casting spells to do the most mundane things. It’s kinda funny to watch him try to levitate things around. Don’t tell anyone else this but he’s not great at the whole magic thing just yet.” Elena giggled. “Then there’s Naomi. Naomi, well, she’s just amazing. She’s super smart and pretty and cool so I put her on my Grand Council! I think I’d call her my best friend, if Isa doesn’t count.

Adora wracked her rain for that name. “And Isa is again?” she asked.

“My little sister, Isabel,” Elena supplied. “And I’m close to my personal guard, Gabe, too. He’s not fantastic at his job, he got kidnapped on his first day, but I saved him, so it’s okay.” Elena winked at Adora. Adora laughed.

“They sound cool. I’d gush about my girlfriend but I’m not sure how to tell you she climbed on top of the bookshelves in the library for the third time last week and Bow and Glimmer spent half an hour chasing her around to get her down and still make that sound cool.” Adora and Elena both laughed.

“Wait, you have a girlfriend?!” Elena asked. Adora nodded.

“Yeah?” Elena was staring at her, wide-eyed. 

“That’s so amazing!” she finally said and Adora let out a sigh of relief. 

“Is it now? I never thought much of it.” Adora and Elena were approaching the palace once again now. They were about to be bound to hours of long meetings, and Adora dreaded it.

“Wait, which one is she?”

“You’ll meet her today. She was in Salineas working on rebuilding yesterday. Just, don’t freak out when you meet her like you did Scorpia, she’s half-cat.”

“I’m so sorry about that!” Yesterday, Elena’s reaction to seeing Scorpia had been… less than enthusiastic.

“It’s okay, I doubt you will. She’s a lot less intimidating. She tries to be, but she just comes out more adorable.”   
Both girls laughed as they entered the palace. 

Elena and Adora sat next to each other in the meeting. Catra sat on the arm of Adora’s chair right between them. Elena was certain that Catra was the cutest thing she had ever seen, and she had seen Isabel as a toddler!

As the meeting went on, the other princesses kept giving Elena and Adora weird looks. Even Catra seemed to think something was off.

“So we’re just ignoring the elephant in the room?” Mermista asked at the end of the meeting.

“Oh are we, I couldn’t tell?” Catra shot back, glaring at the princess.

“What? I’m confused,” Adora said.

“Do you guys not hear it?” Perfuma asked, looking at Elena and Adora. After a moment, they shook their heads.

“Ugh, your voices! You sound the same!” Mermista said.

“OH, that’s what we’re talking about, okay, yeah,” Glimmer said.

“I don’t think they sound the same,” Elena said.

“Yeah, me neither.” Adora agreed.

“Isn’t it true that you don’t hear your own voice the way other people hear it? Because you two definitely sound the same,” Scorpia said.

“Not exactly the same. Adora’s voice is a little deeper, Elena’s has a more airy quality to it, like she sings a lot. Do you?” Entrapta asked.

Elena nodded. “Yeah, all the time.”

“She also has more of an accent than Adora. She pronounces words differently. What’s your first language?”

“Espanol,” Elena answered.

“Still so peculiar that you sound so similar.” Entrapta began to rattle off about statistics or something, but Elena had become distracted by Catra, who had gotten up and was sitting on the windowsill watching birds outside. 

She looked between Adora and Catra. Adora was staring lovingly at her girlfriend. 

The meeting was suddenly dismissed for lunch and everyone filed out except for Adora, Catra, and Elena.

“I can feel you staring at me, both of you,” Catra said. Elena and Adora exchanged a look.

“You’re cute,” Adora said.

“Am not. Your voice thing is kind of creepy. I’m just going to assume Adora said that and not the child princess or else I’d be slashing her face open.”

Elena gasped.

“She wouldn’t,” Adora told her.

“I’m also not a kid. I’m technically older than both of you combined.” Elena crossed her arms over her chest.

“Whatever, kid.” Catra rolled out of her perch and left the war room, headed to lunch. Adora and Elena watched her go before following her out.


End file.
